With oral psoralen, ultraviolet A (PUVA) treatment becoming a widely used method of treating psoriasis and other diseases, it is important to determine as accurately as possible the morphologic effects of PUVA on both normal and psoriatic skin. This project will study: 1) effect on epidermal ultrastructure, and 2) ultrastructural changes in dermal tissue.